


the second kiss

by enbymegumi



Series: i dare you write a reylo story [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BEN SOLO IS HIS MOMMA'S BOY, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymegumi/pseuds/enbymegumi
Summary: She feels a breath hitch in Ben's throat as he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face against her chest."What do you need, love?" she murmurs, running a hand through tresses of his space black hair."Just hold me," he whimpers, and she does.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: i dare you write a reylo story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	the second kiss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given by my friend izzy (aka @rensempress on ig, she's the rey in my profile pic!): reylo second kiss? No urgency. No life/death. No *deep sigh* “gratitude”

The next time they kiss, the sky is as black as his hair, and the stars are as bright as her eyes.  
  
She finds him hidden away from the triumphant chaos of the resistance's victory celebrations, away from the sloshing of exotic alcohol and away from prying malicious eyes who want his blood in return for the people he'd killed as Kylo Ren.  
  
He's crouched over his mother's grave, head bowed against his clasped hands as if in prayer.  
  
The sight alone breaks her heart.  
  
It's not until she starts drawing closer to him that she realises he's speaking softly to himself - no, to Leia.  
  
"You did so much for me," Ben sniffles into his palms. "I'm sorry i wasn't there for you."  
  
Something tells her she's intruding on something private, so she begins to retreat, her eyes blurring with tears-  
  
"Stay." He doesn't turn around and his voice comes out as a whisper, yet a desperate plea all the same.  
  
So she stays. Crouches down beside him and soothes a tentative hand down his back.  
  
"The Force will be with her," she says, above the wind in the trees and the fragile tremor in his force signature. a vase of memories threatening to crack and overflow.  
  
He finally lifts his head to look at her, and her first tears fall as she sees the way his eyes are red-rimmed and glassy, his lip trembling like it holds back all the words, all the love, that Snoke and Palpatine had bottled up inside him.  
  
"I wish I got a chance to tell her," he says, and his voice breaks along with his heart. "I wish- I wish she knew."  
  
Rey turns fully towards him now, lifting her hands to cradle either side of his tear stained face.  
  
"She knows," she finds herself whispering back to him, swiping away another tear leaking down the corner of his eye. "She knows."  
  
She feels a breath hitch in Ben's throat as he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face against her chest.  
  
"What do you need, love?" she murmurs, running a hand through tresses of his space black hair.  
  
"Just hold me," he whimpers, and she does.  
  
After a long, easing moment, he lifts his head again. She barely has time to look down at him, to catch his deep brown eyes in hers, sparkling gold flecks of light from the faraway celebrations, before he leans up and kisses her.  
  
He tastes of tears and truth and all the hope in the galaxy (it is, after all, his namesake), the way he's moving his lips against hers elicits some kind of longing. It's nothing like how they'd kissed on Exegol, not just short and sweet and spontaneous.  
  
No, he kisses her like they have all the time in the world, like the Force permits them a new beginning to make up for everyone they'd lost. He kisses her like they're finally allowed to love.  
  
And that's all they've both ever wanted.

That's what Leia would have wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me/throw me a prompt on tumblr @shruggyben  
> or check out my cosplays on ig @cosmicowlcosplay


End file.
